Goliath Society
Culture Generally, Goliaths follow Kord. There are exceptions, of course, but regardless of the God you follow, Kord’s teachings pervade Goliath cultures, throughout all the Seven Clans. The clans rarely agree on anything, other than the teachings of Kord, and this is what, in an odd way, brings them together, though Kord is God of Battle. Fighting tournaments are extremely common; most problems are solved through physical fighting; and position in society is determined by strength. When a Goliath comes of age, they can enter themselves into the tournament on the Day of Selection. Basically, this is a day where clans scout those who they will eventually put into warring parties. Warring parties can be sponsored by the clan itself (which means only members of that clan will get in), or they can be privately run (which could mean a mix of clans or even races, in rare occasions), so long as they have the strength to hold their own against competitors. The most prestigious warring party is the one sponsored by the clan of the current Chosen. The second most prestigious party is one known only as the Adventuring Guild. This is the party which Brak Stormbringer was a part of before he came to meet the Sandstriders. Parties vary in size from almost being companies (with 30-50 members) to being a very light but elite squad of fighters. These warring parties are revered in Goliath society. They’re like rock stars and pro athletes all rolled up into one. They spend their days traveling The South, into the Lonely Mountains or beyond. Geography/Settlements The Eastern Continent, like the rest of the world, has more swaths of unexplored or unconquered territory than explored territory. All of the Seven Clans Region is in the North/Northwest area of the continent. The area to the South, with its mountains, deserts, and dangerous creatures, are uninhabited by civilized life, at least to the best of anyone’s knowledge. Generally, Goliaths don’t worry too much about building fancy edifices. Their structures are built for function, not form. While there are some skilled stoneworkers, and some solid buildings, many Goliath settlements are built from sturdy tents. The most accessible Goliath settlement to those coming from sea is Lightning Falls. It is a port city on the northern shore of the Eastern Continent. This is in Keothi territory – the current leader of clan Keothi is Maumak Nightrunner. The Keothi are known for their naval battle prowess and their keen sense of battle awareness. Important Figures * Gaugan Stronghunter: former Kord’s Chosen, of clan Ganu. Defeated in single combat by Nallia Stormwatcher of clan Elan. * Nallia Stormwatcher: current Kord’s Chosen, of clan Elan. * Maumak Nightrunner: current leader of clan Keothi, who controls the port settlement of Lightning Falls. * Brak Stormbringer: of clan Ganu. * Vuri Lowlander: of clan Elan, leader of the Lowlander Adventuring Company. She is a nasty sort who delights in causing pain. Her company is currently the premier Warring Party in all of the Seven Clans. Category:Goliath Category:Brak Category:Eastern Continent Category:Seven Clans